The Mystery of the GSPA
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Tai's POV. A new gang has started up at the local high school. At first, they appear to be nothing more than annoying graffiti artists, but what happens when a darker purpose is revealed? And can they be stopped before anyone gets hurt? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

**The Mystery of the G.S.P.A.**

**Chapter One**

**Hi! It's me again! I know that this is my first Digimon fic that I've posted, although it's certainly not the first I've written. I probably finished this one about three years ago, originally, but I've tried to update it a bit. I really appreciate the reviews, and I take the constructive criticism to heart, so don't be afraid to push that button! I realize that while the first chapter mentions the Digimon a bit, they do not appear in any of the others. This is merely because I found I wanted to focus on the people themselves, and the Digimon just seemed to get in the way. This story also combines characters from the first three seasons, so that should clear up some confusion. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. The ideas expressed in the following story, however, are mine, so please don't steal them! **

"Hon! You're going to be late for school!" my mother's shout awoke me. I groaned and looked at the clock. 7:00! Yikes, did I oversleep. Especially considering the fact that I had to be at school by 8, and it took me 20 minutes to walk there. Oh, man. I _ran _to the kitchen.

"Late again, hey?" my sister, Kari, asked.

"I thought I set my alarm," I muttered, shovelling down my breakfast.

"You slept right through it! I heard it go off!" my Digimon, Agumon, said.

"You cold have woken me up," I grumbled.

"Sorry. I was hungry," he replied.

"Yeah, you'd think a famine was coming from the amount of food he ate," Gatomon, Kari's Digimon, said.

"Get dressed hon! It's time to go!" my mom yelled.

"Oh, yeah!" I ran back upstairs.

A few minutes later I was outside the apartment and Kari and I were waiting for the elevator to get to our floor.

"Hope it doesn't stall," she giggled.

"Don't say that! You'll jinx it!" I snarled.

"Come on, Tai," she laughed, getting into the elevator, "I was just having fun!"

"I know, I just don't want to be late…again," I sighed.

"What? Are you in trouble?" she asked.

"Well, if I'm late one more time this semester, I'll get detention," I said.

"You won't be late," she assured me.

Luckily, the elevator didn't stall, and soon we were getting off on the main level.

"Hey, Tai!" my best friend (and rival) Matt ran across the street.

"Hey!" I yelled back.

"What time did you get up today?" Gabumon, his Digimon asked.

"Ummm… 7:00," I said.

Matt groaned. "Not unusual," he said.

Kari laughed and took off in the opposite direction, "See ya!" she yelled, "TK's meeting me halfway there. I don't want to be _late!" _she said, stressing the last word.

"Hey, Kari! Keep my brother out of trouble, will you? And tell him to meet me at the auditorium after school!" Matt yelled.

"Will do!" Kari ran around the corner.

"Hey guys!" a voice called.

"Izzy!" I said.

"How are you guys?" Tentomon, his Digimon, asked.

"Fine, except for the fact that it's Monday," I sighed.

"Slept in again, hey?" another voice said.

"Yeah, don't rub it in, alright, Joe?" I groaned.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys," Izzy said, "I talked to the principal on Friday. He said there's a new gang around at school."

" A gang?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I've heard of them. They call themselves the G.S.P.A." Joe replied.

"What's that stand for?" I asked.

"The great spray-paint artists," a voice behind me said.

"They think they're cool, But they're not!" another voice added. "Hi Sora!" Matt yelled. Alright, reality time. I, (and I hate to admit this) am REALLY jealous of Matt. Really. I have a crush on Sora, but who gets the girl? Him, of course. Oookay, back to my story.

"Hi, Biyomon!" Gomamon, Joe's Digimon called.

"Hi Matt! Hi guys!" Sora said. (Notice who's name she put in first?)

"How y'all doing?" Biyomon asked.

"Oh, the usual," Matt said, looking bored, "Tai slept in…again."

"You're joking!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"That's what? Five days in a row?" Sora laughed.

"Six, actually," Joe grimaced.

"You've been counting?" I rounded on him.

"So sue me," he replied. We all laughed and set off for school.


	2. Chapter Two

**I realize my chapters are very short; that's why I'll usually post two on the same day. It gets very confusing to try and fit in all the characters equally, so as the story progresses you'll see I mainly focus on a few. This isn't to say that I don't like the others, so please don't be offended. These are just the ones I like to write about. **

**The Mystery of the G.S.P.A.**

**Chapter Two**

Thank goodness, I wasn't late for school! I was heading for my first class when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around. "Oh, hi again, Iz," I said.

"Tai, they got my locker. It said, 'Hello from the G.S.P.A.'"

"So?" I was unimpressed.

"_So?_" he repeated, "Tai, if this continues the whole school could end up spray-painted!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down, Iz!" I said, laughing, "it was only one case!"

"Nuh-uh. Tai, you're such an ignoramus! You walk right by the office and you don't even read the notice board!" a mocking voice said.

"Hey, I was afraid I was going to be late!"

"We'll _all _be late. We all came with you, you realize," he replied.

"Look, Matt," I turned around, "if I'm late once more, I'll get detention. And what about the notice board?" I asked.

"There've been at least ten lockers spray-painted this morning alone," he replied, then, looking down at his watch, he grinned, "and the bell rings in thirty seconds…"

"Omigosh!" I tore off down the hallway, knowing that they were laughing at me.

At lunch, we were all talking about the G.S.P.A. again, when two boys passed by our table.

"Couldn't help overhearing…" one said.

"Hi, John. Hi, Jim," I said.

"Aren't the G.S.P.A. cool?" John asked us.

"What? How can you think they're cool?" Sora exclaimed.

"They're mysterious!" Jim snickered.

"Guys," I turned back to the table. "Looks like we have a mystery to solve," I said.

"Meeting at my place after school!" Sora exclaimed, "Oh! And you'll never guess who called me this morning!" she turned to me.

"Oh, tell Tai before he explodes," Joe said.

"Very funny," I said, "who called?"

"Mimi. She's in town for a few days!"

"Hey! The gang's finally all together again," I smiled.

Matt and I got to Sora's house at the same time. I rang the doorbell. "Hey guys!" Mimi yelled, then ran out and gave us both hugs.

"Hey! Great to see you!" I laughed.

"Oh, come inside already! You're already late," a voice called from the house.

"Ryo Akiyama, Tai's late for everything. You must know that by now. I'm only late 'cuz I had to tell the guys to hold off band practice." Matt replied.

"Typical excuse Matt!" another girl with long brown hair and violet eyes came to the door, "Bet ya can't stay long anyway!" she giggled.

"No, Rika. A half hour. So you're right, we'd better start!" he replied.

We went to the living room, and had just gotten settled when there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" TK asked, "Sorry I couldn't meet you at the auditorium, Matt. I had a meeting to go to."

"Oh, that's fine. Just come with me after, OK?" he replied.

"Oh, I'll get it," Mimi said huffily, when no-one made a move to open the door. "What? Uh….no. Bye" we heard her say.

"What was that about?" Takato asked.

"John and Jim!" she exclaimed.

I groaned. "They must have overheard us!"

"That's alright," Henry said, "I wouldn't worry."

"Yeah, they're just doing it to be annoying, anyway!" Ken assured us.

"Come on, guys! We need a plan!" Yolei said.

"I know!" Ken piped up, "we kids that don't go to high school can go there undercover and check it out!"

"Yeah!" Cody agreed.

"That could work!" Davis said.

Matt glanced at his watch, "Uh-oh!" he said, "I've got to get going!" he said, running out, "See ya!"

"Hey, wait up!" Sora and TK took after him.

"Hey man! Call me!" I yelled.

Matt waved at me. I shook my head, "I assume that means yes?" I said to no-one in particular.

"Seems like it!" Mimi replied. I noticed she had come up beside me.

"Oh man! I have a major molecular biology test tomorrow!" Joe took off past me.

"Well, shall we start our plan tomorrow?" Jeri asked.

"Sure!" Kazu and Kenta said.

"Let's go Digidestined!" I yelled.

"Hey! That's my line!" Kari said grumpily. We all laughed.


	3. Chapter Three

**The Mystery of the G.S.P.A.**

**Chapter Three**

**Hey! I got a review! That means I can post again. And do I think that combining seasons two and three is weird? Maybe a little, but I liked some of the 03 characters, too, so I decided to put them in here. I hope it doesn't turn you off of the story! Please review!**

I know for a fact that this is going to sound really corny, but I need to put it in here.

Tuesday morning, around 3, I had a dream, or… an omen, if you will. A voice in my head (no pictures, just voices) told me to talk to Matt as soon as I got to school. Now, I know that hearing voices in your head, even dream voices, isn't a good sign, but I followed it anyway.

I walked up to his locker and slammed it in his face, "What's up?" I asked.

"And good morning to you too, Mr. Sunshine," he replied, laughing, "I talked to my dad last night, and he said that when he went to school there was a gang called the G.S.P.A. around. Eventually they were caught, but people always wondered if anyone was going to copy them."

"We've got to tell everyone!" I exclaimed.

Just then a kid wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket came over to us, "I couldn't help but overhear," he grinned.

"Uh-oh," I murmured, but Matt was smiling, "He heard us!" I hissed.

"Calm down, Tai," he grinned, "it's alright."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

The kid took off his sunglasses. "TK?" I asked.

"Yup," he replied, "you know we have a day off. I just borrowed some of Matt's old things and came."

I turned beet red, "Didn't recognize you without your hat," I muttered.

"It's OK," he said, "not many people do," but he and Matt were laughing their heads off. I joined them too.

"Hi TK!" Sora ran up to us.

"Hey!" he replied.

"Sora, did you hear…" I started.

"Yup. Matt told me last night!" she grinned.

OK, now I was mad. For starters, Mr. Ishida didn't even call me like he promised, and second, he obviously rates his girlfriend over his best friend. I must have spaced out, because Iz came over and waved a hand in front of my face, "Earth to Tai!" he said.

"Sorry," I muttered, but I was pretty embarrassed.

"Come on, you guys. The bell's gonna ring. Can't be late now!" Joe grinned, walking up to us.

"Yeah," I grinned back. We all went our different ways.

I was sitting in band, my first class, not paying much attention. Even though I was mad at Matt, my mind was still on his story. In fact, the more I though about it, I shouldn't be mad at him anyway, because it's not often that I return calls. OK, I decided to forgive him. I went back to thinking about his story.

I glanced over the top of the piano at him. He caught my glance and bent down to turn up his amp, but when he sat back up, he threw a paper ball at me. I opened it.

"Tai, is your mind on my story? You don't look focused."

I grabbed a pen and wrote "Yeah. Can we call another meeting?"

I threw it back to him. He caught it and read it, and then nodded.

"Mr Kamiya!" a voice startled me back into reality, "what is the rule about passing notes in class?" my teacher asked.

I turned beet red. Matt shot me a sympathetic look.

"Come see me after class…" my teacher said. I gulped.

Matt was waiting for me when I left the band room.

"Hey," he said, "Um, Tai…thanks."

"For what?" I asked.

"For um, not telling on me. I should be the one in trouble," he sighed.

"Nah, don't worry about it," I grinned.

"Alright. What did you get?" he asked.

"Lunch detention." I grimaced, "Though…" I added, "I should have told on you. I was really mad at you this morning!"

"Why?" he looked surprised.

"Well, let's see. A: you promise to phone, and then you don't. B: You tell your girlfriend before you tell your best friend. C: You don't tell me until this morning. D: I had to follow the advice of a stupid dream that told me to come talk to you!" I shouted.

"Whoa, buddy. Calm down. I'm in the wrong," he grinned, "I confess: A: I forgot to phone you. B: My girlfriend was with me when I heard the story. It was after band practice. C: I couldn't tell you until this morning, unless you wanted me to call you in the middle of the night, and D: It proves that some dreams really are omens."

"Smooth," I grinned, "Alright, I forgive you now. See you after school hey? Can't come at lunch." I walked away.

"Man, d'you want me to bail you out?" he called back, "I'll go!"

"Nah. Besides, lunch is boring when all you do is talk to your girlfriend!" I shot back.

"Not true!" he turned around and took off down the hallway.


	4. Chapter Four

**The Mystery of the G.S.P.A.**

**Chapter Four **

**Alright, there is a poem in this chapter, and there will be others throughout the story (you'll see what I mean), and I realize that the poems themselves are very corny, but consider my age when I wrote this! I was only twelve or so, so please don't be too harsh on me! Enjoy! **

After our meeting, (the only thing that happened is that Matt told his story), Matt walked home with me.

"So, how was your lunch DT?" he asked.

"Terrible," I replied, "I had to write 'I will not pass notes in class' over and over and over and…"

"Alright. I get it," he grinned.

"Anyway, much rather eat lunch with you guys," I said.

"Nuh-uh," he shook his head, "you said eating with us is _boring_." "I lied, alright?" I grinned, "Anyway, see you tomorrow," I said, heading for my building.

"Right," he replied.

The next day, when I got to school, Izzy came up to me, slapped a note in my hand, said, "Meeting, my house, after school," and walked away. I figured he didn't want me to read it, so I stuck it in my pocket.

After school, we all met at his house. "Well, show us the note, Tai!" Mimi said.

I furiously dug in my pockets, "Jacket has too many pockets!" I yelled.

"Anyway," Davis turned to Izzy, "where did you find that note?"

"It was stuck under my desk. But, there's three different classes in that room, so I don't know who the note was supposed to be for. But I do know that if we figure it out, it'll help us!" he said.

"Got it!" I yelled. Joe snatched it out of my hand. "Hey!" I said.

He grinned at me and read it aloud.

_You can find me in the park, but only after dark. _

_My first is in shark, my second in hold,_

_My third in ark, my fourth in cold_

_My fifth is in key, and as you have heard,_

_The letter to look for is the first of each word. _

"Oh, I get it!" Henry laughed.

"Me too!" Takato grinned.

Everyone was grinning. "Am I the only one who doesn't get it!" I yelled.

"Tai, it's so obvious! The first letter of every word!" Sora laughed.

"S-H-A-C-K!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Oh, the shack in the park," I muttered.

"Let's go on Friday!" Matt exclaimed.

"Alright!" I agreed.

The doorbell rang at 7:30 sharp. As I opened the door, I noticed the sun was just disappearing behind the western horizon. Matt and TK were standing on the porch, and Matt was wearing a black leather jacket, black pants, and black shoes.

"What's with the Johnny Cash look?" my sister asked.

"Don't want to be seen," he replied, taking off his sunglasses.

"Did you see the collar?" TK grinned.

I looked. "OK, are you trying to be a dog?" I started laughing.

"Hey, it's cool and you know it!" he growled.

"Down boy!" I grinned. Then we all laughed.

"Let's go already!" Kari said.

We got to the shack, opened the door, and looked inside. There was nothing much of interest, only a few old gardening tools and a lawnmower. I left the door ajar, in case it slammed on us and locked us in.

Kari grabbed a piece of paper that was sitting on the lawnmower and glanced at it. "Got it!" she yelled.

Suddenly the door slammed. Matt rammed it, but it stayed solid.

"Imagine, an old unstable shack with an unmoveable door," I said, but no one was laughing.

TK ran to the window. "Someone's running away, but it's too dark to see anything," he reported.

"Whoever sent us that clue obviously meant for us to follow it!" Matt said.

"So you're saying it was a trap!" Kari screeched.

"Yup," he replied.

"But they must have known not all of us would come to this shack," TK replied.

"Which means the others are in danger!" I gasped.

"But we can't warn them, and even if we follow all the clues, will they actually lead us to anything?" Matt asked. No one answered him.


	5. Chapter Five

**The Mystery of the G.S.P.A.**

**Chapter Five**

**Yay! I'm so glad that I got another positive review! I hope you like the next chapter, and I'll try to update basically every day or so, if I can, so you and your friends won't have to wait so long! Enjoy! **

"Well, as long as we're stuck here we may as well look at the clue," my sister said. She opened it.

The shadow of the shack in the dawn.

Look later, and it will be long gone.

Follow the shadow to the end,

When you get there, round the bend.

Look for the fawn in the early dawn!

The clues to this are easy to find,

If you let me remind,

You to look at your feet in the morning light,

Not in the dusk, or it's time for good-night.

"What does _that _mean?" I asked.

TK yawned, "Come on guys, it's late. Let's get to bed. We can figure it out in the morning."

"That's the best suggestion I've heard in a while!" I laughed.

I woke up about midnight because I heard a noise. Suddenly a foot poked through a hole in the roof and a figure dropped into the shack. I was instantly on the alert. "Wake up every…mmph!" I yelled, then stopped when whoever it was clapped a hand over my mouth. I suppose I reacted to instinct, but I flailed out with my fist and connected with something, but whoever it was didn't let go of my mouth.

"Tai, you fool, it's me!" a voice hissed in my ear.

"Matt?" I gasped, as he let go of my mouth, "Ohmigosh, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" I turned around.

"Nah, it's nothing," he replied, "But…you did kinda belt me in the stomach!" he grinned.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't…hey!" It finally dawned on me. "You found a way out! Alright!" I yelled.

"Dude, you said it yourself!" he replied, "This shack is _old, _man. The planks were basically rotten. I just had to kick at them and they gave way!"

"Good job, man!" I exclaimed, "I'll stay up so we don't miss the dawn!"

"Alright. Don't fall asleep," he grinned.

"I won't!" I promised.

AND I DIDN'T! "WAKE UP!" I yelled. "It's ten minutes 'till dawn!"

TK sat up yawning, "Hey, where's Matt?" he asked.

"Up here," Matt jumped back off the roof. Ok, so he had to wake me up, but don't kill the messenger, OK?

"Woah!" Kari exclaimed, "awesome! A way out!"

We all climbed onto the roof.

"So, we just follow the shadow?" I asked, "good thing it's sunny!"

"Yup," Matt took off and jumped down, (landing perfectly, I might add).

TK and Kari didn't have much trouble, either, but then it was my turn. I kind of…flopped, shall we say? Anyway, it didn't work out too well.

"Let's get going1" I yelled from my position on the ground. I looked up to find them already gone.

"Come on, slowpoke!" my sister yelled, laughing.

I grumbled under my breath, but I got up and ran after them. We did as the clue said, following the shadow, and when it ended we found there was a corner we could turn, so we did. Pretty soon, we got to a gate. It didn't have a "Do Not Enter" sign on it, but it didn't look like the type of place that visitors visited frequently.

"Guys, hold up!" I said.

"What is it?" TK asked.

"So you really think we should just barge in there? I mean, shouldn't we get permission or something?" I asked.

"Tai, who would we ask? Besides, all we're looking for is a piece of paper. No one will even know we were in there. You chicken?" Matt asked.

OK, one thing I can't stand is my bravery being doubted, "No way!" I pushed the gate open.

"Wow! This place has got to be virtually untouched!" TK exclaimed.

"It's a nature sanctuary," Matt said matter-of-factly.

"How d'you know that?" Kari asked.

"Dad did a story on it," he replied.

"Um, guys? What's this fawn we're supposed to be looking for?" I asked.

"Duh, a fawn is a baby deer," Matt replied.

"Duh, I know that! But it can't be real!" I exclaimed.

"Come on, Tai. You're blind!" Kari said, giggling and pointed to a statue in the middle of the garden.

"Oh!" I said. It was intricately carved and made entirely of some silvery metal.

We ran to the statue and looked down, where we saw a small crack in the base. Kari reached in and brought out a box, but when we opened the box to find the clue…there was nothing inside!


	6. Chapter Six

**The Mystery of the G.S.P.A.**

**Chapter Six **

**I know, I know, I'm ending with a cliffhanger again. Some people hate it, but it's good if it gets people to come back and read some more, right? **

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked.

"Hmm…there's a false bottom on this box…Kar! Can you reach in there?" TK asked.

"Hmm, hate to be the bearer of bad news, guys, but there's nothing in here either!" she exclaimed.

"Huh," I stepped closer to the statue and reached into the hole. "Hey! I think there's a button here!" I exclaimed. I pushed it and suddenly the ground gave way and I went into a spiralling fall (I know, what's with the fancy wording, hey?), but luckily my cape kinda acted as a parachute. Nevertheless, I still ended up on my rear. "Whew!" I gasped.

"Hey, Kamiya! Ever heard of the stairs?" Matt yelled from up above. I looked and noticed a staircase, which TK and Kari were coming down.

"Matt, get down here!" I yelled.

"Watch yourself!" he replied. I scrambled out of the way just as he jumped through the hole, and made, once again, a perfect landing.

"Show-off," I muttered. He just grinned.

"What's that?" Kari asked, and I noticed her voice sounded shaky. I turned to look down the tunnel and saw…a light. It was the kind of light that, you know, you're afraid to go to but you just can't help finding out what's there. It calls to you, in a way. We went towards it and suddenly, from somewhere down the tunnel, we heard a high-pitched wail. I clapped my hands to my ears and kept going. Pretty soon I rounded a corner and saw…two people I knew very well. I stopped in my tracks and my companions ran into me.

"Iz? Sora?" I asked, amazed.

"Nice wail, hey?" Izzy replied.

"Yeah. Nice of you to scare us half to death," I grumbled.

"Come on, guys. It was just a little fun," Sora replied, "BTW, what _happened _to you guys last night?" she asked.

"It's…a long story," Matt sighed.

"I'll listen to whatever you have to say," she replied, smiling.

"Well, OK, it was like this…" he started.

"Hmm…these people can be dangerous!" Izzy exclaimed when we'd finished our story.

"Definitely. I'm almost afraid to see what they'll try next," Matt said.

"Umm…guys? What's that?" Kari asked. I looked and groaned when I saw another light further down the tunnel.

"Iz?" TK asked.

"We have nothing to do with it!" he replied.

I noticed then that I had a bad case of the jitters. The light started to come closer. Matt moved forward and disappeared around the corner. Suddenly, we heard a yell and a scuffle and the light went out. Then complete silence enveloped us.

"Matt?" I called into the silence. I never expected an answer, but you can always hope, right?

"Wh-what d-do we d-do n-now?" Kari asked.

Through the part-light of the tunnel, I could see TK trembling with rage, and, as far as I was concerned, he had good reason to be.

Sora was trying to stay calm, but she was panicking. Frankly, so was I.


	7. Chapter Seven

**The Mystery of the G.S.P.A.**

**Chapter Seven **

**Well, I'm glad I'm still getting reviews for this story. I had no idea that people were actually going to like it so much, so thank you! I realized in re-reading this story that there are some things that don't really fit in, so I've tried to tie up some of the loose ends in this chapter. I hope it makes sense! **

"I'll go after him," I said, half to myself.

"No! We can't lose you too!" Izzy said to me.

"Look, I'm sure he's fine. Nothing could have happened," I replied, mostly to reassure myself.

"Ok. But be careful," Izzy said.

I rounded the corner and then I heard movement behind me. "Hey, I'm coming too!" TK tapped me on the shoulder.

"I know how you feel. I don't blame you," I replied. I noticed he was still shaking.

We turned the corner, and then the light came back on. "Tai! It's you!" a voice said.

"Rika? Ryo?" I yelled.

"The one and only," a sardonic voice replied.

"Be nice, Ry. Tai, we thought you were enemies!" Rika replied.

"We thought _you _were enemies!" TK said.

Rika laughed. "Wow," she said, "That's odd!"

"Oh, yeah, where _were _you guys last night?" Ryo asked.

"No time Ry," I said, "You seen Matt?"

"No, why?" he asked.

Just then Kari came up behind us. "Where does this path lead?" she asked.

"To the high school basement," Rika replied.

"That's where the clue told us to go!" Izzy said.

"You guys have had the clue the whole time?" TK was incredulous, "What's it say?"

Izzy read it:

Here is a word, let it be heard,

ball is the word.

Fill in the blank, everyone!

Fill in the blank, have some fun!

The second word is,

I to do that!

You'll get it is you use,

What's under your hat!

The school is the place to be,

But where you have to go, is rather spooky!

"So it's basement?" I asked.

"Yup. Baseball, and I meant to do that!" Sora grinned.

"So, why are you wondering if we've seen Matt?" Rika asked, unpleasantly jerking me back to the situation at hand.

I told her what had happened, and she and Ryo both looked shocked.

"He has to be up ahead!" TK said, and tore off down the tunnel. Ryo and I followed him.

We rounded another corner and saw…

"MATT!" TK yelled.

He was suspended from the ceiling, bound, gagged, and unconscious.

"Oooh, boy…" Ryo said.

"How do we get him down!" my voice was high-pitched.

"Tai, don't be going all hysterical on me, now," Ryo said, digging around furiously in his jacket. "I think I can get up there." He pulled out a small pocket-knife held it up.

"Well, I'm glad one of us is prepared," I said, relieved.

Ryo just smiled, and then he went and cut Matt down.

"Matt! Wake up!" TK was basically sobbing.

"Huh?" Matt opened his eyes. "Wh-what happened?" he asked weakly.

TK hugged him, and Ryo helped him to his feet and braced him. Then the others arrived and Sora ran crying into his arms.

"Well, now we _definitely _know these people are dangerous," Ken and Henry rounded the corner.

"Sure do," Henry replied.

"Wait. Hold on a minute," I started. "How did everybody get here?"

"Oh… Matt sent me a message last night from his phone, telling me what the clue said, although he didn't say why he couldn't follow it. I figured something was up, but I managed to bring up an underground map of the city on my laptop, and it seemed that there was a path leading from the park to the school basement, so I got some people together this morning and we checked out the passage. I figured it was a good idea, it being a school holiday and all," Izzy replied.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot to mention that," Matt grinned, but then he started coughing.

"Hey, man. You OK?" I asked, concerned.

He shrugged and waved me off. "I'm fine," he whispered. Then he started, "Hey! There's something in my pocket!" he dug in his jacket.

Ken grabbed it. "This is a warning," he said.

"Woah," I said, and then I noticed Izzy. "Iz, what are you doing?" I asked.


	8. Chapter Eight

**The Mystery of the G.S.P.A.**

**Chapter Eight **

**This chapter isn't really that long, but you'll see why I had to cut it off when you get to the end. I know that cliffhangers are cruel, but they're awfully fun to think up. **

He didn't answer me. "IZ, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I asked again, louder this time. He still ignored me.

Matt laughed weakly. "Even _I _know what he's doing, Tai," he replied.

"Well, I don't!" I said, getting annoyed.

"FYI, Mr. Kamiya, I'm smelling his breath to see if I can smell any gases, and see what they used to knock him out," Izzy replied.

"And can you?" I asked, ignoring the fact that he was trying to rile me.

"Nothing too strong, but nothing dangerous, I don't think," he said. "Hey, Matt. You have a headache?"

"Gosh, yes," Matt replied, "Anybody have some aspirin?" he asked.

"Not a good idea. It might make it worse," Izzy replied.

"So, what is it?" TK asked.

"Chloroform," Izzy replied, "you can tell because it smells sweet and induces headaches."

"Where could they get something like that?" Ken asked.

"That's no concern of yours, Mr. Ichijouji," a scathing voice said.

"John!" Ryo exclaimed.

"That's right, all you goody-goodies. I got you _sooo_ good!" Matt growled at him. "Well, and as for him, you're just lucky we didn't use a stronger gas!"

"I can't believe you! You could get into so much trouble!" Sora exclaimed.

"It's my part to carry on the tradition of the G.S.P.A., which my dad was a part of, and which your dad," he pointed to Matt, "helped to break up."

"You are so gonna pay!" TK yelled.

"Ha!" John yelled, dropped a smoke ball, and vanished.

"Hey!" I yelled, but he was gone.

"He is so gonna get it!" TK exclaimed, and the way he looked surprised me. His fists were clenched, and he was shaking with anger. His eyes were hard and cold. In fact, he looked so much like Matt it shocked me.

Matt slunk back to the floor. "Gosh, I never knew Dad did something like that!" he said.

"He never told you, hey?" Rika asked.

"Nope," TK replied, and I noticed the fire had gone out of his eyes. He sounded unusually calm.

"Well, shall we move on?" Henry asked.

"Yup!" I said, "Oh…but…" I looked at Matt.

"No…I'm fine…" he struggled up. Ryo grabbed him again.

"I'll support you, man," he said.

"Thanks," Matt replied.

"What about me?" TK asked.

"It's obvious they have a grudge with the two of you," Ken said, "so someone else should watch out for him."

"Good point," TK agreed.

"Yeah. If I'm with him, they can't get to him as easily," Ryo grinned.

"Don't think we don't have other ways!" a voice rang out.

"He's just trying to scare us. Ignore him," Kari sighed.

"Yeah!" I agreed, "Let's go! Matt, are you sure you're OK?" I asked.

"I told you already, Tai. Don't worry about me." he replied.

"Which means you're not, but you're the one that has to live with it!" I grinned.

Then suddenly, what little light there was went out.


	9. Chapter Nine

**The Mystery of the G.S.P.A.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Hmm…why do I only post two chapters every day? Because I'm evil. Just kidding. There're only twelve chapters in this story, so you'll only have to wait one more day. That shouldn't be too hard, right? Well, here it is. **

"Stay close!" I yelled, "They're just trying to scare us again!"

"Does anyone's watch have a light!" TK yelled. I reached out and grabbed his arm. He started, and whipped around.

"Easy man! It's me!" I said.

"Don't do that!" he replied.

"My laptop's lighted!" Izzy yelled, and turned it on.

"Good, that's better," Rika sounded relieved.

"Everybody here?" Kari asked.

"Yes," Henry replied.

"Yup," Sora said.

"Present!" Ken yelled. I could hear laughter on this one.

"We're all accounted for, Tai," Ryo said.

"I'm HERE!" a strange voice suddenly yelled.

And then…the lights came back on. "Jim?" I asked, incredulous.

"I heard what John did to you guys, so I've decided to help you catch him," he said.

"Well, that's nice of you," my sister said sarcastically, but he missed the sardonicy in her voice. (I admit! I made that word up!)

"Well, let's get going!" Jim said enthusiastically.

I dropped back to talk to Matt. "What do you think of our new arrival?" I asked with a grin, "You trust him?"

"Knowing me, what would you think I would think?" he said back, shooting me a Look.

"Ah," I said.

"That and the fact that as soon as he showed up, POOF! The lights came back on," Ryo added.

"Plus, he though the G.S.P.A. were cool, and John is his best friend, after all," Ken finished.

"Yeah, he'll probably try and trick us," Sora said.

"We should be nice to him, though, so he doesn't suspect anything," Rika suggested.

"Wait! Hold on!" Matt grinned wickedly at me. "I've got a way to see if Mr. Double Agent up there is _really _on our side."

"How?" Kari asked.

"You watch!" he grinned.

Jim looked back at us then, "Come on slowpokes!" he yelled.

"Hold on one minute!" Izzy called back.

"Yeah, I need a rest, people!" Matt said.

"That messes up my pl- oh! I have to make a phone call!" Jim said, and disappeared around the corner.

"Hmm…" Ken said, and he ducked down, blended in with the shadows and followed Jim around the corner. A few moments later, he popped back around the corner, "You guys! I…" someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him back around the corner.

"Ken!" I yelled, and dashed around after him.

"Hah!" Jim looked triumphant. Shadowy figures were flitting around behind him, and I guessed these were people dressed in black.

"Where's Ken?" I yelled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jim asked.

"Yes I would!" I replied earnestly. Behind me, I heard Matt and Ryo groan. "Ok…why are you doing this?" I asked.

"We want to find the treasure of the G.S.P.A. You find it, we keep it!" he said.

"And if we don't want to?" I asked, unimpressed.

"I have more followers than you can count, Kamiya, and besides, we have a hostage," he said, grinning wickedly, "Plus, you saw what happened to him," he gestured at Matt, "we can do the same to every one of you!"

"OK, we'll help you," I said, my voice dropping.

Jim snickered evilly, "You've made a good choice," he said.


	10. Chapter Ten

**The Mystery of the G.S.P.A.**

**Chapter Ten**

**I'm glad that I'm getting so many reviews for this story, but please don't stop now! And I'm also glad I'm getting so many positive comments. It makes me want to keep posting…**

I never surrender like this, but this time I felt I had to, just to ensure everyone's safety.

I looked back at Matt and was surprised to see the way he looked. Alright, I'll admit, I've seen him angry a lot, (usually b/c of something _I _did, can you imagine?) but never like this. His eyes burned with a fire I didn't think possible in a regular person.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Tai, you are such a wimp," he replied, his voice cracking like a whip on every word, then he looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah," I confessed, "but I _am _worried about Ken."

"Me, too," he said, nodding.

"Does it pay to ask again?" Ryo asked us.

"No, he'll do it when he's ready," Matt replied.

Jim evidently heard us, because he looked back and said, "Bring him out, boys!"

Some of the people pushed Ken out, and Jim looked on him scornfully. "Get!" he yelled, and pushed him towards us.

"Hey! Glad you're OK!" Matt grinned.

"Moderately," he replied, and then I saw that his hands were tied behind his back.

"Yo, man, you want them off?" Ryo asked.

"No! Ry!" I hissed, "You want them to see you have a pocket knife?"

"They wouldn't even notice if I…" I continued to glare at him. "Okay. You're right."

"Wouldn't help, unless it could cut through metal. And besides, they're locked," Ken replied with a rueful grin, "Thanks anyway."

"Let me at 'em. I think I can get them off," Henry replied.

"I found the next clue!" Jim shouted, "You figure it out!" he threw it at us.

"Got it!" Henry yelled. I heard a click.

"Thanks, Hen," Ken grinned, rubbing his wrists.

"No prob," Henry replied.

"Let's get going!" Izzy said.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Hey! Did I say you could untie yourself?" Jim asked.

"What if you didn't?" Ken grinned evilly.

"Well, get them back on!" Jim yelled.

"Make me!" Ken shot back.

"What's the matter? You scared?" Matt jeered.

"Does the wittle baby want his mommy?" Ryo laughed.

"Well, have you figured out the clue?" Jim wisely stepped back and asked this to cover the fact that he was shaking.

"Yup. We go to the school entrance," Izzy replied.

"What's it say, Iz?" Kari asked.

"Later," TK replied, "Let's just get out of this basement!"

"I'm all for that!" Sora agreed.

"Well, get going!" Jim said.

"We all passed him and Matt looked him straight in the eye. "Chicken," he said. I grinned. Matt isn't afraid of much.

"Git!" Jim yelled again.

"We ain't dogs!" Ryo replied.

"Well, Matt _is _wearing a collar," Rika yelled.

"You guys are never gonna let me live this down, are you?" Matt asked, laughing.

We all started laughing then, but Jim stayed quiet. Good. I like him better that way.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**The Mystery of the G.S.P.A.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Hooray, only one more day of posting. I'm glad that people are, in fact, _still _reading the story. Well, after today you won't have to worry about me leaving you hanging anymore. **

When we got to the school entrance, we found John there waiting for us.

"Got the prisoners?" he asked.

"Yup…w-well….y-yes," Jim stammered. Matt was giving him the evil eye again.

"Don't tell me you're scared of this bunch?" John asked. Jim nodded meekly. "Wimp. Why am I even your friend?" John asked.

"Oh, you're a nice person," Ryo muttered sarcastically.

"Ryo, is it? The so-called 'Digimon King?' " John asked.

"The one and only," Ryo grinned.

"Hmm…you'd think somebody would have something more important to brag about than how good they are at a stupid card game. Of course…maybe that's the only thing you _are _good at…" John trailed off.

Ryo's grip tightened on something in his jacket. Matt grabbed his wrist and hissed, "Easy, man. Remember." Ryo nodded and quickly slipped his hand out of his pocket.

I noticed Matt was breathing heavily again, so I nodded to him and said, "Sit."

He slunk down against the wall, "It's hot in here, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yup," Sora replied.

He grinned and shrugged off his jacket. He was wearing this awesome black and white shirt. I am sooo jealous of him. He can look good in anything.

"Nice shirt, man," I said.

"Thanks," he replied.

"Well, move on! Let's figure out this clue!" John yelled.

"Iz? What's it say?" Rika asked.

_Congrats! You have found it! There's nothing more to gain! _

_You used what's under your hat! The answer is your brain! _

_There is something more to tell, yes I do believe. _

_The final step is the hardest, but it's one you have to achieve. _

_Walk to the entrance, take 50 steps down the hall, _

_Turn and you will face, a solid brick wall. _

_If you find the wall, you will be facing south. _

_To open the wall, the answer is your mouth! _

_Enter and you'll find, what will make you say "Hey!" _

"_It was here the whole time! The treasure of the G.S.P.A.!" _

"Lead on, Iz!" Henry cried.

We followed the clue and took 50 steps down the hall, but when we got there…

"Great! There are brick walls all around!" I groaned.

"The school has been renovated since this clue was written," Izzy said matter-of-factly, "but south is…that way!"

"So how do we get in?" Kari asked.

"Hen? You're good at this," Sora said.

He grinned, "Your mouth," he stated.

"What, we just say 'mouth'?" TK asked, incredulous.

Suddenly, with a grating noise, the wall sprang open to reveal a dark passageway. We entered a dark, smelly chamber with nothing but a small chest in the middle of it.

"Hey stop it right there!" a voice yelled, "What are you doing!"

"Busted…" Jim looked really worried.

"You're not allowed in there," the voice called.

Ryo's face brightened visibly, "Joe!" he yelled, "About time!"

"Hello, all," he said, coming down the passage, "I heard you got into a bit of trouble," he grinned. We all laughed.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**The Mystery of the G.S.P.A.**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Great to see you!" Matt called.

"Nice to see you too," he replied.

"Joe, why didn't you bring the police or something?" Ken asked.

"Well, all I got was this memo saying, 'it's Ry. Come to skool ASAP.' What was I supposed to do?" he asked. "And, by the way, Ryo, your spelling is abysmal."

"And now I hope you're not going to ask me to spell that," Ryo groaned.

"No, first I want to see if you can actually spell "school," Joe countered.

"Er-hem," John said, "There it is!" he pointed to the chest, where I saw a note on top of it. I read it aloud.

_You found our treasure, look inside! _

_You've found our treasure, there's no place to hide. _

_We mean, you've found our secret, good for you! _

_But now there's something you must do. _

_Now we want you, without any fuss, _

_We want you, to become one of us! _

_You have no choice, please accept! _

_You have no choice, there's nothing left! _

_We're a great bunch, here's the end of this rhyme! _

_We'll be the greatest gang, until the end of time! _

"Well, you have two choices," Jim snickered.

"Accept, or become our slaves!" John exclaimed.

This was too much for TK. "WHAT?" he exploded, "I'll never surrender to you!" he yelled.

"You may want to rethink that," John replied.

"Never!" he shouted, and the fire was in his eyes again.

Matt noticed it too. "Teek…" he was aghast.

"Anyone else?" John asked.

"Yes," Ken strode forward, "Do with me what you will, but I will never be a slave to evil again," he stated coolly.

"You're a brave bunch, aren't you?" John asked. "I'll take care of you two later, but now the rest of you have a decision to make."

Henry whispered in my ear, "I'll get the police," and headed for the door.

Joe looked at him, and then he whispered something to Ryo and took off after Henry.

"What'd he say?" I hissed.

"He thinks we should just phone the police station, and Henry doesn't have a cell phone," Ryo replied.

"Oh…OK," I said.

We opened the chest and found…a journal of all the crimes the G.S.P.A. ever committed. I know. Some treasure right? But, I mean, it _was _old, and, paging through it, I realized how petty some of the crimes seemed compared to what was happening today. I mean, "Left water tap in bathroom on. Wasted water. Lunch detention?" I guess the real reason they made it up was to recruit more followers, anyway.

"Anyone made any decisions yet?" John asked, grabbing the journal from me.

_Come on, Hen! _I thought.

Suddenly the door burst open. "Freeze!" a voice yelled.

"Hen! Joe! Great timing!" I called.

The police came into the room, "You two and all your followers, come with me!" one of them commanded, pointing at John and Jim. I don't think they even considered refusing. How could you? "The G.S.P.A. is caught again!" he said.

"We'll talk to the rest of you in a few minutes," another policeman said.

"You know, we're pretty good at this!" I said, "We should form, like, a mystery solving branch of the Digidestined, since we don't have much else to do now, right?" I asked.

"And who would lead this group?" Kari asked.

"Well…I though I…" I stammered.

"Tai, don't you think being the leader of all the Digidestined is enough?" Sora asked, giving me a Look.

"Well…" I knew who would want to be the leader, so I turned to Matt, "Matt…would you…" I started.

"Definitely. Thanks, bud," he replied, and I knew that he was sincere. I nodded.

Well, John and Jim weren't in school for a while, and since they've been back, they've been abnormally well-behaved. Hmm…sure hope they've learned their lesson!

**It's the end of another story. Thank you to all who took the time to read it, and please review so I can see if you all liked the ending, or if you have any suggestions. I hope you enjoyed "The Mystery of the G.S.P.A!" **


End file.
